two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween
Information Halloween, released in 2012, was the third public album published by Two Steps From Hell and the nineteenth overall. As one can see by the cover, it featured 48 horror-themed songs, 47 of which were taken from industry albums Shadows and Nightmares, Dynasty, All Drums Go To Hell, Pathogen, Nemesis, Dreams & Imaginations, Legend, Ashes, The Devil Wears Nada, Power of Darkness and Nero. Notably, a select few had already released to the public on Demon's Dance. In addition, one new song was featured - "To Die on Halloween" - which had lyrics performed by Nick Phoenix. New vocalist, Monica Barta, was also featured on This is Oh My Dear (a lyriced version of Monkey Business ''from The Devil Wears Nada) and ''Deck the Halls with Blood (which was also edited to include lyrics since its original release on Ashes). Track List Tracks with a * are altered from their original versions. Media Usage * Ashes was used in the "Rise of the Rakghouls" trailer for Star Wars: The Old Republic. * Calamity was used in the Killzone 3 Justice Trailer and in a teaser for The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. * Hunter's Moon was used in the trailer for Beowulf. * Black Assassin was used in a trailer for Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. * Welcome to Widow Woods was used in an episode of The Innovators: The Men Who Built America. Trivia * This is the first album to possess songs with English lyrics. * This is one of only three albums to not have a CD version available of it. Instead, one must purchase it in a downloadable format. * Two Steps From Hell released a music video of the track To Die on Halloween. * This album features the shortest song ever released to the public, with Bottomless Pit of Torment lasting a mere twenty-two seconds. * This is one of six albums not available on Extreme Music, alongside Archangel, Demon's Dance, Colin Frake on Fire Mountain, Legacy and Classics Volume Two. ** Every song, apart from the now-lyriced Deck the Halls With Blood as well as This is Oh My Dear and To Die on Halloween, can still be found under their original albums, however. * This album has the longest track list out of any other public album, with 48. ** It is not, however, the longest album length-wise as it lasts 1 hour, 24 minutes and 54 seconds, which is one minute and 31 seconds shorter than Battlecry (minus the instrumental versions). ** Despite it having the longest track list, it has the shortest average track length of any public album: 1.77 minutes. * The breakdown of the albums featured is as follows: ** Ashes - 20 tracks ** Shadows and Nightmares - 9 tracks ** Demon's Dance - 6 tracks ** Pathogen, Dreams & Imaginations & Power of Darkness- 3 tracks ** All Drums Go To Hell, Nemesis & The Devil Wears Nada - 2 tracks ** Dynasty, Legend & Nero - 1 track * This is the third public album (excluding Demon's Dance) where Bergersen is featured more than Phoenix, with 27 to the latter's 21. * This is the first time Shadows and Nightmares has been featured on a public album. * This is the first, and currently the only, public album to feature Monica Barta as a vocalist. ** This makes her one of four vocalists to be featured on just one public album, alongside Stine Mari Langstrand, Carina Istre and Molly Conole. * Bottomless Pit of Torment (with a run time of twenty-two seconds) is the shortest piece on this album whereas Shed My Skin (lasting three minutes and forty-six seconds) is the longest. * Twisted Children is Thomas Bergersen's 50th public track released under the Two Steps From Hell label. Category:Horror Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Public Albums Category:Shadows and Nightmares Category:Dynasty Category:All Drums Go To Hell Category:Pathogen Category:Nemesis Category:Dreams & Imaginations Category:Legend Category:Ashes Category:The Devil Wears Nada Category:Power of Darkness Category:Nero